wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Homing Missile
The Homing Missile is a weapon that is available since the first worms game. It's somewhat similar to the Bazooka , but this weapon is able to home at targets. It is the most basic homing weapon. The Homing Missile is an effective weapon to reach those hard to get targets. It is usually in short supply, so only use it when you really need it. Remember that when you fire the Missile it will take about a second or so to lock onto the target. Be sure to use this time to fire the Missile away from or around any possible obstruction between yourself and the target. Once locked on, the Homing Missile will only search for the target for about 5 seconds, after this it will lose power and drop to the ground gradually, so make sure your target isn't too far away. Unlike the Bazooka, the Homing Missile isn't affected by wind. Homing Missile in the Wormopedia Duck! The Homing Missile gives a helping hand to those players trying to pick off a hard target. Before firing the Homing Missile the player must mark on the landscape their desired point of impact, this is done by placing a cross on the landscape. When firing the projectile they will have to make sure that it is fired with enough power to make it past any obstacles that may be in it's way as it travels towards its target. A direct hit can result in 45 points of damage! Using the Homing Missile Simply place the target on the place you wish to hit. After placing the target, you shoot the missile like a bazooka, you charge it, unlike the Homing pigeon or Patsy's magic bullet. This is because the homing missile can only turn at very small angle, so if the enemy is behind a hill/mountain/pillar, you have to shoot the missile above the terrain, or else, it will just hit the terrain. The missile will fly like a bazooka for 1 second, and then it flies directly at it's target, without dodging any object. The homing missile will explode on impact with a worm or any other object. The homing missile does a maximum of 45 damage. Keep in mind that the homing missile is not affected by wind and gravity. Tips & Tricks * If the target is behind an object, the missile will crash into that object. It will not dodge things. * It can travel underwater. * If the target is close, the missile will strike more precisely. Wormopedia Tip: Can't fire high enough to reach your enemy right on the other side of that landscape? There may be another way around this problem! The Homing Missile can be fired underneath the landscape and through the water. If you mark your target as per usual, and fire the missile into the water making sure not to fire too hard (the missile will drop off the bottom of the screen) with a bit of skill you can hit your target. Practice makes perfect! Category:Weapons Category:Reloaded Weapons Category:2nd Generation Weapons Category:3rd Generation Weapons Category:Mayhem Weapons